


Hopelessly

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, kara is an awkward puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Lena is sure that Kara is Supergirl. When she tries to prove her theory, she realizes something else entirely...Lena opened another button, and another. No super-suit. All she found was soft, flawless skin, Kara's heartbeat just noticeable beneath her fingertips. Well, that didn't prove anything. Maybe Kara just happened to not be wearing the suit today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this](http://lenalumberjack.tumblr.com/post/154737406001/agentdimples-listen-all-i-want-is-for-lena-luthor) tumblr post.

"May I?"

Kara nodded.

Lena's fingers were trembling slightly as she opened the topmost button of Kara's blouse. She was determined to find out if her theory was correct, and whether the woman in front of her was, in fact, Supergirl. She looked into Kara's eyes, who stared back at her, pupils dilated; she seemed somewhat out of breath.

Lena opened another button, and another. No super-suit. All she found was soft, flawless skin, Kara's heartbeat just noticeable beneath her fingertips.

Well, that didn't prove anything. Maybe Kara just happened to not be wearing the suit today.

She looked at Kara again, and there was a moment of complete silence between them. Then, Kara leaned forward and kissed her.

Somehow, Lena hadn't expected that at all, focused as she was on the identity of Supergirl, and she didn't do much more than to just stand there, completely still, not even moving her lips. For some reason, she hadn't really thought about the implications of her unbuttoning Kara's blouse. She had been so sure she would find the super-suit.

Kara broke the kiss when she realized Lena wasn't responding.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just thought, you know..."

Kara hastily stepped back and started to rebutton her blouse, not meeting Lena's eyes. Lena wanted to slap herself. How could she have made such an utter mess of things?

"No, wait," Lena said, taking Kara's hands in her own. "You just surprised me."

Kara looked at her.

"You were, um, undressing me?" Kara was smiling nervously. "I kind of thought you were expecting me to kiss you."

"Yeah, I..." Lena wasn't sure how to explain to Kara that she had been trying to prove her Supergirl theory, and decided against mentioning it. "Sorry, I'm just a bit thick sometimes."

Kara laughed; her big, adorable smile making Lena's heart beat faster.

"But you're so smart!"

And then it hit Lena. Her heart was racing, her lips were tingling were Kara's own had touched them, she wanted nothing more than to feel Kara's skin against her own. 

How was it possible that she had never realized she had feelings for Kara until right now?

Lena leaned towards Kara, her voice barely a whisper.

"Would you maybe want to kiss me again? Please?"

Kara was grinning.

"But you have to promise to kiss me back this time."

"I promise," Lena breathed.

Kara took Lena's face in her hands gently, and their lips met for the second time.

Lena's knees were shaking. This time, she kissed Kara back hungrily, fervently almost. Were her suppressed feeling for Kara the only reason why she cared so much about Supergirl's secret identity? No, Lena thought, she still cared about that. Just not right now.

She, without a doubt, had feelings for Kara. She had known Kara was special from the moment she had first laid eyes on her, and now, she knew for certain that she wanted her. Her whole body was begging for Kara's touch, kissing Kara felt so good, so right, her scent was nothing short of amazing...

Lena deepened the kiss, gently brushing her tongue against Kara's upper lip, and Kara opened her mouth a bit, almost surprised. Apparently, she didn't have a lot of experience kissing people. Lena couldn't help but find the thought strangely endearing.

Kara's tongue brushed against Lena's front teeth, and she started giggling.

"Your teeth feel so weird!"

Lena couldn't help but grin, Kara's happiness was always contagious.

"You haven't kissed a lot of people, have you?"

"I have!" Kara protested. "I've kissed people! Just not—not like that."

Kara's embarrassed smile was back.

Lena brushed a strand of hair out of Kara's face, marveling at the feeling of Kara's soft skin against her fingertips once again.

"We can stop anytime you want."

Kara's eyes widened, and Lena thought not for the first time that she rather resembled a puppy dog.

"I don't want to stop! Sorry if I'm laughing too much."

Lena's heart skipped a beat, and she looked at Kara very seriously.

"Please, don't apologize. I love that you're laughing so much. I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do."

Kara nodded.

"Okay." A second later, she was already grinning again. "Do you really like it when I'm laughing?"

Lena couldn't help but smile as well.

"I do. You're the happiest person I know. I think I could learn something from you."

Kara kissed her once more, a bit more confident now, exploring Lena's mouth with her tongue, breaking into giggles from time to time. 

There was a warm feeling in Lena's chest, a kind of contentment that she had rarely ever felt with any of her other lovers. Lena could hardly believe that this was actually happening. Over the years, she had gotten so used to walling off her feelings, never allowing herself to get too close to anyone emotionally, in fear their love would turn out to be as fake as her mother's. Kara had somehow managed to slam right through those walls, and Lena wasn't strong enough to end it here and now, to protect herself from more potential heartbreak.

Perhaps she had waited for someone like Kara, someone who made her knees shake and her heart race and her hopes flare—that maybe, just maybe, there was someone who loved her for who she was.

It seemed like Kara never grew tired of kissing Lena. Her hands were slowly starting to map out Lena's body, her shoulders, her arms, her back. 

"If you want," Lena mumbled breathlessly, "I have an apartment upstairs that's much more cozy than this office."

Kara nodded.

"That sounds good."

Lena's heart was pounding, and inside her flared up a desperate, exuberant, treacherous hope that this time, the person she loved wouldn't end up rejecting her.

"Come on then."

She took Kara's hand and led her to the elevator; Kara was giggling again.

"You know, I never would have thought that I had an, um, well—an actual chance with you." 

Lena was dumbfounded.

"Why would you ever think that?"

Kara shrugged, squeezing Lena's hand a bit.

"Don't know, it's just that you're smart and pretty and sexy and a successful businesswoman, and I'm barely even a reporter."

The elevator doors opened in front of them, and they stepped inside.

"And I figured you must have a whole lot of admirers who know more about how to do all this stuff than me..."

Kara was smiling again, but this time it was clearly out of embarrassment. On the one hand, Lena thought that it was adorable, but on the other it made her want to take Kara by the shoulders and shake her. Did she really not see how amazing she was?

"Listen to me," Lena told Kara, looking deep into her eyes, "I don't care about all that. I care about who you are as a person, and who you are is an incredible, outstanding, beautiful woman with a lot of potential. And I don't think I have that many admirers."

Kara leaned against Lena as she smiled somewhat self-consciously, and Lena pulled her closer with her free hand. She wanted nothing more than to shower Kara with compliments every day, to make sure Kara knew how wonderful and special she really was. And if every compliment resulted in Kara grinning in her utterly adorable way, cheeks flushed bright red like right now, that would be just a bonus.

Lena placed a soft kiss into Kara's hair, just before the elevator doors opened again.

"Come on," she whispered, smiling now as well, as she led Kara across the hall towards her apartment door. 

Lena usually only came here when she was so busy that she didn't have time to commute to and fro between her real apartment and her office. This place was sparsely furnished, but in a way that couldn't convincingly be passed off as minimalist, which her mother had often chided her about. Lena of course paid a woman to keep the apartment clean and her fridge well-stocked in case she ever needed to spend a night here, but even so, she was worried that the place wouldn't be to Kara's liking.

"Sorry this is so bare," she said to Kara as she closed the door behind them. "I don't come here very often."

Kara looked confused.

"You don't come to your own apartment very often?"

"Oh, my real apartment is on the other side of town. This one's just for work emergencies and other, er, situations."

She winked at Kara, whose eyes were very wide.

"You have two apartments? That's so weird!"

"Three, actually. I have another one in Metropolis."

Kara grinned again.

"I love how you can say stuff like that and make it sound completely reasonable."

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"It _is_ completely reasonable to have three apartments."

"Only you would say that."

Kara leaned over to kiss Lena again, and Lena could feel her heart beating faster. She almost sighed. She was irrevocably, undeniably, hopelessly in love. Well, hopelessly might not be all that accurate, considering Kara was currently running her tongue along Lena's lower lip, her hands in Lena's hair. Lena could hardly believe any of this was happening.

Lena wanted to keep kissing Kara softly like this, and at the same time she wanted nothing more than to drag her into the bedroom and rip her clothes off. 

She bit Kara's lip and Kara groaned in response, a guttural sound that made Lena's head spin.

"Mh, that feels good," Kara whispered. "Do it again?"

Lena was only too happy to oblige.

Apparently, Kara was becoming a bit more bold now, one of her hands was tracing the outline of Lena's left breast. Her touch was light, exploratory.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?"

Kara's blush turned her cheeks a delightful shade of red as she nodded, biting her lip a little.

Lena couldn't remember ever having smiled at one of her former lovers this much. Maybe Kara just had this effect on people, bringing out some hidden happiness they didn't even know they were capable of. Maybe Lena had just never felt like this about anyone else before.

There was that hope inside her again: that Kara really loved her back, that Kara would stay with her, that she could trust Kara. Lena knew that that kind of thinking was dangerous, was making her vulnerable, but she couldn't help herself. She was in love with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to lead up to smut, but none of what I wrote felt right. And once I get stuck on a story I usually never finish writing it, so I decided to publish this one even though it basically cuts off right in the middle. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
